


Just For This Night

by hollyblue2



Series: Prompt Galore [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Canon Divergent, Canon Set, Dean in lacy panties, Lots of kissing, M/M, PWP, Table Sex, Unsafe Sex, a smidgen of angst because I couldn't help myself, and sex, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: After Benny hears the story of Rhonda Hurley from Dean's younger years, he's dying to see for himself just what Dean looks like in a pair of panties





	Just For This Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vintagesam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/gifts).



> Written for @vintagesam who's like super awesome :) Enjoy!

“Dean…” Benny breathes. He pulls Dean closer towards him, opening his legs wider as he perches on the edge of the table. Fingers catch in his belt loops and closes the space between their crotches. They’re both hard. Benny tilts his head up to kiss Dean, lips smacking against each other in a sense of desperation. Dean’s hands are everywhere on him, warm against his back and lifting the bottom of his shirt up to reach his pale skin. Benny calls his name again, between breaths and nips down the edge of his chin.

The bunker is barely lit but that doesn’t matter, Benny’s eyesight in the dark is perfect and he can guide Dean wherever he needs.

“What you said earlier – ‘bout that girl when you were younger…” Benny says lowly, accent thick, air brushing against Dean’s neck as he presses kisses to the heated skin.

“Rhonda?”

Benny nods, and looks up to Dean. “You still… you still have the panties?” He asks, cheeks heating.

“Yeah… sure – not the original,” Dean huffs a laugh, the originals were destroyed many years ago, and Dean doubts he’d even fit in them anymore. He does, however, have a pair of light pink lace panties shoved inside a pair of socks in the back of his drawer. “But I have some.”

“Will you wear ‘em?” Benny asks, hopeful. Dean’s nails scratch lightly down his back as he nods and then steps back out of Benny’s reach.

The minutes Dean’s gone feel like forever. The bunker is a big place when you’re alone in a room that’s barely lit. Benny doesn’t move, he’s not sure he even can. His dick is hard and uncomfortable, trapped under his jeans. He breathes, pressing his palm to his erection. It only makes it worse and he sighs, shaking his head.

“Hey,”

Benny looks up from where he’d been staring at his covered erection and sees Dean naked except for the light pink, lace panties. Breath catching in his throat, Benny’s jaw drops.

“Shit, cher… c’mere.” Benny beckons him over with a crooked finger, smiling. Dean complies, sauntering over like he owns the place – which he does. Dean’s got a bottle of lube in one hand and he sets it on the table quickly.

“You like ‘em?” Dean asks, voice low and gravelly. Benny smiles, swiping his thumbs over Dean’s hips and across the tops of the lace. It’s soft, so soft under his calloused hands and he watches as Dean’s half-hard dick makes an appearance, pushing the fabric out.

“Sure do.” Benny runs his fingers over Dean dick, caressing and teasing his hard length. Dean has his head tilted back, mouth open with a gasp. A whimper escapes as Benny grabs Dean’s cock in his grasp and uses his other hand to roughly massage his balls. A small damp patch is forming at the front of Dean’s panties; Benny’s tongue wets his lips and kisses Dean’s bare chest before tugging a nipple between his teeth.

“Fuck... ah...” Dean groans, canting his hips towards Benny. His knees buckle a little but Benny catches him easily. It’s moments before Dean is bent over the table, ass on show.

Benny crouches down behind Dean, nipping as the backs of his thighs as he encourages them apart. “Ack... dude...” Dean exclaims at a particularly hard bite to his ass. It doesn’t hurt too much, it was more of a warning.

“’pologies, Cher,” Benny whispers and swipes his tongue over the reddening mark, it’s a little ticklish and sensitive and Dean squirms and ruts against the table with a shiver. Benny takes a hand and presses Dean down against the surface, stilling him.

Standing back up, Benny crowds Dean fully clothed, massaging his hands against his back. He’s never felt like this for any of the people he’d been with since Andrea. It turns out he misses he feeling and he lets the feeling of adoration and purity wash over him. “You’re beautiful, Dean.” He tells him, reaching over him and kissing the man’s slightly freckled shoulder blades.

Dean huffs which makes Benny smile, trust Dean not to be able to take a compliment. With several kisses, and teeth lightly (so very lightly this time) making their way down Dean’s back, Benny reaches for the lube. Squinting some on his thick fingers, Benny pushes Dean’s panties to one side, he doesn’t want to take them off Dean – he only just put them on, they can stay a little longer.

As one finger pushes in, Dean takes a startled breath and his entire body moves away from the intrusion on instinct but quickly relaxes and settles back. Benny can feel Dean clenching around his finger and he begins to slowly move it back and forth. Harmonic gasps and moans, grunts and shuddering breaths are drawn from Dean and Benny responds with cooed words of encouragement and love.

When Benny crooks his finger inside Dean, right against _that_ perfect spot, Dean loses all his resolve and bucks against the table. Benny feels for Dean’s hips which have probably bruised a little with the force. Benny removes his finger to a whine and he add more lube before inserting two fingers and then eventually three.

“Fuck... Benny... you gotta – I’m gonna,” Dean pants and Benny stops everything. The only sound is both his and breathing echoing against the empty bunker walls.

Benny lets Dean’s panties slide back in place, slick with lube and most likely damp at the front. He fumbles for his own jeans and undoes them with ease, he drops them to his ankles and smirks at his own dick bobbing high in his boxers, which are wet at the front. Letting his boxers join his jeans, Benny loops his fingers inside the waistband of Dean’s panties, lace still soft and gentle. He pulls them down slowly, only to Dean’s knees. He slightly concerned about stretching them but if they get ruined he’s more than happy to buy Dean a new pair – maybe hell get him a pair anyway.

Benny’s dick brushes against Dean’s hole and Benny lays a hand flat on Dean back to hold him down. Dean is begging for him and it’s beautiful. “Benny please... please...” He never thought he’d hear Dean pleading but he’s glad he did. “Fuck. Get in me, please.”

Benny slides in with a grunting ease, unintentionally high pitch whine escaping from his own throat as he bottoms out. “Fuck. You’re gorgeous, Dean.” Laying his body over Dean and lacing his fingers with Dean’s, Benny pulls his hips back and inches out slowly and slams back in. Dean cries out. Benny does it again, setting up a good rhythm.

Dean’s hands are gripping his with force, trying to find purchase from him. His head is tilted to one side and spit slick lips open, eyes closed with ecstasy.

He kisses Dean’s neck, nips and links at his jaw and whispers ghostly words in his ear as he fucks him roughly over the table. He’s still got the image of Dean in his gorgeous panties in his mind and it’s just making him harder. Benny must be catching Dean’s prostate every so often as the man below him shudders and whines. Sounds so much more beautiful than any birdsong.

Taking a hand from Dean’s grasp, Benny wraps it around Dean’s cock. He pumps it several times as Dean bucks and keens and gasps his way to orgasm. The cry of release is sweet against his ears, he feels Dean come over his hands and drip onto the floor. Benny slams in the last few times before he stutters to his own release, spurting inside Dean. They stop, out of breath and panting, Benny collapsing over Dean without squashing him too much. He can smell the sweat and the release between them.

“Fuck... that was something.” Dean announces, stretching his shoulders under Benny’s weight. Benny hums in agreement, pulling his softened cock out of Dean with an unattractive noise. Come leaks out of Dean’s hole and drips down the back of his things. Dean grimaces and Benny smirks at him, pulling him close.

“Shower and sleep.”

“You barely even need to sleep.” Dean reminds him, Benny’s expression hardens for a mere millisecond before he just shakes it off with a laugh. It’s not like he’s unaware of it. He’s not human. He knows full well he’s not human but he can pretend just for one night.

“Yeah well, even _I_ can only cope with so much.” Benny throws him a wink. Benny lets Dean shower first, quick and cursory just to clean himself up and Benny jumps in after.

Towel wrapped around his waist, Benny finds Dean’s room and the other man is already in bed, covers over him but the other side untucked and inviting. Benny smiles softly, discarding his towel and climbs in, curling himself around Dean. His arms embrace Dean like he’s all that matters in the universe which is true and he can believe it if just for this night.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little piece! :D


End file.
